


The Differences Between Regret and Rug Burn

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Submissives, Painplay, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Michael is the masochist of Ryan's polycule of submissives, which means when he needs to be punished for wrongdoing, alternate methods are undertaken.





	The Differences Between Regret and Rug Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'punishment' for seasonofkink.

The truth of the matter is Ryan’s not a hard master to sub for. Or at least he’s not for Michael. Ryan’s versatile, a chameleon able to change his style of domination to suit the submissive he’s currently with. Michael knows he provides different outlets for Jeremy and Gavin than he does for him, because despite their poly negotiation settling on primarily three separate relationships, Gav can’t help but share details with his boi, and Jeremy gets chatty when he’s drunk. Michael’s had more than enough opportunity to learn the differences between _his_ Ryan and _their_ Ryans.

Ryan’s not a hard master, but it could be said that Michael’s an asshole sub. His glowing personality is easily why this whole culture hasn’t worked for him, before Ryan. He’s a masochist down to the core, but with the distractibility and blase nature of the average millennial. It takes a lot to stun him, he’s always looking for something new, and when not provided with it Michael can’t help but snark. It doesn’t really go over well with the ‘Call Me Sir’ set.

Lucky for him, it all cycles back to Ryan being a versatile, chill ass creative master. Every scene he comes up with has enough pain to eventually get Michael there, and bitching slides off Ryan’s back like water to a duck. 

Usually. 

Usually everything is fine. And then there are evenings like last Tuesday, where they’d been up to their routine R.I.S.K. shit, doing something on the very edge of what Ryan was okay with, and Michael had opened his stupid ass mouth and said some stupid ass shit about Ryan being a pussy for not taking it further, and Ryan had safeworded, ending the scene entirely. Which granted, the word is there for a reason, and is for anyone who needs it, Michael doesn’t have his head up his ass about that particular issue. They’d talked shit out, dealt with it logically and emotionally, parted stable for Ryan’s Wednesday and Thursday with Jeremy and Gavin, respectively. Michael knows in his heart everything is settled, which is why he was so fucking excited to get Ryan’s text Friday morning telling him to prepare to deal with the repercussions of Tuesday’s actions after work at Ryan’s house. Dealing with relationship issues sexually is one of Michael’s favourite things.

After recording is done for the day -Geoff has a meeting and Jack and Lindsay haven’t been in all week, busy at a convention- Michael goes home. He drinks a shake for dinner and rinses his dishes while speculating about what Ryan might do to him tonight. It’s a punishment night, so there will be things Michael’s doing for Ryan’s pleasure, not his own. Which is it’s own weird sort of pleasure, the pride of sticking something out that’s unpleasant. It makes him feel strong.

Michael’s shower is steaming hot, a precursor of the discomfort that is sure to come. It doesn’t take long to shave and tidy up downstairs. Unlike Jeremy and Gavin he’s basically hairless, just a hideous scraggle of facial hair if he lets it grow out, and average pubes when not trimmed. Moisturiser will make his skin softer and more receptive, so Michael slathers it on like a ginger kid with sunscreen at the beach. Unfortunately the last routine he can distract himself with is getting dressed. After that’s done it’s just a countdown to seven, a countdown that goes so slowly Michael can see the hands on the clock vibrating.

By seven twenty he’s parking on Ryan’s street, about ten houses down from his actual property. It’s a suburban neighbourhood, the kind of upper middle class that means three cars between a family of five. There’s not enough garage space for everyone, and that means viciously fought over street parking. Michael locks the car and starts hiking in, only to notice something he didn’t on the drive in. Jeremy’s car is here, a black truck no different than a million others in Texas except for the Rimmy Tim fuzzy dice a fan sent in, dice sides alternating purple and orange fur. With that distinguishing feature, there’s literally no one else this truck could belong to.

It’s not the first time Michael’s had an intimate moment with Jeremy. ‘Primarily separate’ doesn’t mean never interacting, it’d be pretty immature to try to keep that up. They’ve been on tour in a bus together, they’ve been in hotel rooms in a hundred different cities. So what if once or twice he’s ended up blowing Jeremy or fucking Gavin when keycards casually exchange hands. That said, it will be the first time another of them has been at someone’s scene. Despite Ryan constantly poking at Gavin’s humiliation kink by suggesting he’s going to break him down in front of Michael or Jeremy, it hasn’t actually happened yet. He’s not sure what this might be like.

He could just not go. He might be the first person on the planet to safeword out of a scene before he’s even in the goddamn building, but he _could_, and he knows Ryan would accept it. Michael’s frozen still on the sidewalk for a moment considering it, probing his inner self for about the billionth fucking time since this whole poly BDSM thing started. What they don’t tell you in sex ed: the more wild sex you have, the more you have to _think_ about it first. What Michael’s inner self comes up with is a shrug. He’s not sure what Jeremy’s role is about to be, but he can’t think of much that J could do that would be out of bounds. If this is where Ryan’s masterly creativity has taken him, Michael doesn’t have a reason to not go with it.

Thanks to the set up Gavin talked up until basically everyone in Achievement Hunter ended up purchasing it, Michael can get into Ryan’s without a key, and without Ryan physically unlocking the door. Michael closes the door and makes sure the curtains are closed before stripping down. There’s a chair to place clothes on beside the door. Any vanilla visitor would just think it’s a place to sit while taking off shoes, but Michael spends almost all his time at Ryan’s naked, Ryan having his clothing off at the door rule. Command. Statement. However deep you read into the power structure of it all, Michael’s fine with the hedonism of constant nudity and so he doesn’t need to consider fighting back.

Once he’s as bare as a Drumstick without nuts, Michael drops to his knees. He’s due in Ryan’s master bedroom, just off the side of the living room. The best way to make it there is to crawl across the room, head up because he’s not much for supplication. Ryan’s got a thing for crawling, Michael knows, and Jeremy and Gavin have confirmed it’s not just a Team Crazy Mad thing. Sure the details might be different. With Jeremy it’s part of the command structure, there are positions and gaits. Gavin’s thing is more humiliation. And of course for Michael it’s about pain. He’ll never forget the time Ryan made him crawl on top of a sea of Lego Michael later found out he’d borrowed from Jack. Ultimately though, they’re all on their hands and knees for the man they love.

Opening the slightly ajar door with a flat palm reveals almost exactly what Michael envisioned. Jeremy and Ryan are both naked, both turned on, as evidenced by their erect dicks. They’re both watching him, Ryan with the undisguised pleasure of seeing a boyfriend crawl, Jeremy more inscrutable. Jeremy has a thick pair of wrist restraints on, a pair that look like metal pipes boxing in his hands. They’re wild. Michael has to wonder if Ryan custom ordered them somewhere, or if he welded them himself. Ryan’s full of weird abilities and tricks most people don’t have, like correctly throwing ninja stars. Michael’s never seen these restraints before, so they’re obviously something intended only for Jeremy.

Michael comes to a stop beside Ryan and Jeremy and waits. He’s still not looking down, but this close to hairy thighs his natural focus is on the dresser behind them. If he kneeled he could blow one or both of them, but that’s not how this night is going to go, Michael’s certain of it. Michael can respect Ryan enough to not just start with a blowjob that’s only going to get rebuffed, can respect him enough to wait for an order.

Except Ryan’s not in an orders mood. This is _Michael’s_ Ryan coming into the scene. That Ryan sinks his fingers into Michael’s wavy hair and yanks up. Michael’s eyes water, and his dick starts to get hard, and he’s not quite sure this qualifies as a punishment, but he knows he loves this man, a man who could do this to him.

Kneeling, Michael can see Jeremy better, a sight almost enough to make him jealous. Jeremy looks amazing, most of his skin of a beautiful pink. Jeremy doesn’t flush like Gavin does when he’s aroused, so Michael knows whatever happened before Ryan let him come over was rough. Michael can only dream of getting slapped around like that tonight.

The suitcase is on the bed, top of it unlocked and unzipped but closed. Michael knows the contents, he wants it all. He doesn’t know what Jeremy’s gotten, but he looks blissed out from it. Michael’s mind races with possibilities, each of them seeming better than the last. He hopes Ryan will let him have the same.

“Do you want me to tie you up?” 

Ryan already knows he wants it, but if Ryan wants him to say it then he must. “Yes.”

“Ohhh,” Jeremy draws out, wincing. “Trick question.”

“Do I need to remind you tonight is not about what you want?”

“No. I fucked up last time, you’re gonna teach me to never fuck up again.” All the truth, but said in a way that implies sexy retribution, not the actual emotional conversation they had about limits and ways to communicate wants and needs. Fucking forgive Michael that occasionally he likes it when it’s just about sex. He’s a man goddamn it. Fair or not, he was raised by society to have sex as a top shelf concern.

“Good. The first smart thing you’ve said in ages. Get on the bed, and consider yourself goddamn lucky that what you want is anywhere near what I’m going to do.”

Michael lies with his head at the foot of the bed, loosely on his side. There’s no reason to pose himself any better. He trusts in Ryan to manhandle him into something they both like.

This time, Ryan pushes Michael onto his stomach. Next comes the light thump as the thick fabric top of the suitcase swings open. From it Ryan withdraws a giant hank of bamboo rope. It’s better for the environment, which is a Ryan kind of concern. It’s also rougher than nylon, and more likely to leave marks. It goes without saying that Michael loves it when the first inches of it touch his skin. He stays still as Ryan continues to wind it, stays still as Ryan loops and twists and bends it. By the time he’s done, three hanks later, the rope encapsulates his wrists, his forearms, his ankles. And it pulls Michael’s arms towards his legs, a too short length of rope tying his wrists to his ankles. It hurts, and it’s so fucking good. Bondage- something he very much has in common with Jeremy.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Normally it wouldn’t be the kind of stipulation Ryan would make to Michael. But this is a punishment, so Michael will take a bit of off character behaviour. 

Michael tries to follow the instruction. He really does. But when the first whack of Ryan’s hand comes down on his ass, skin meeting skin on the left cheek where Michael’s own hands aren’t blocking contact, Michael’s eyes spring open. There’s just something about a hard strike that takes away any choice Michael could make. He looks forward to being deeper in this session, when he’s halfway through enduring the scene, rock hard and proud of his ability to withstand a wild onslaught. It’s that mix of lust and pride and submission that has Michael coming back to BDSM again and again. Right now though, Michael’s only at the point of a single spank from the dom kneeling behind him on the bed, eyes open in nearly immediate disobedience. Jeremy makes eye contact with him, then slowly shakes his head at Ryan to report on Michael’s incompetence. 

“I’ll give you one more try. I suggest you don’t waste your opportunity.”

Michael clenches his eyes as hard as he can but the second Ryan hammers his hand down the burst of pain drives his eyelids open again. Jeremy’s repeated shake delivers the bad news to Ryan, who exaggeratedly sighs and stands up.  
“I can see you can’t be trusted to follow basic commands. Why am I not surprised?”

The answer is because Michael’s not Jeremy, or Gavin. He doesn’t _do_ this ordering around thing. He’s the S&M of the acronym, not the B&D or the D&s, respectively. But Michael refrains from saying that aloud, because he’s giving Ryan the chance to let out his frustrations, sexually. Surely that’ll result in a parade of delicious pain.

“I’m going to blindfold you now.”

The idea startles Michael, though he doesn’t know why. Logically speaking they’ve been together long enough that they should have done this a dozen times already. Submissively speaking whatever his master wants to do should be fine with him. 

Ryan’s fingers brush against Michael’s temples before beginning their dance behind his head to secure the ends of the fabric into a knot. The cloth is momentarily cold before taking on Michael’s body temperature. It’s gentler than the other fibre surrounding him, but no more yielding. The blindfold refuses his sight just as the ropes refuse his movement.

With his sight gone, Michael tries to channel his attention to other sensations. He swears he can smell a dozen different things, including Jeremy’s sweat and berry scented lube. His hearing is heightened too, he can hear the exact moment Ryan puts something in Jeremy’s ass.The burn from the hogtie burns just a little more. He’s sure the first blindfolded spank is going to bring tears to his eyes.

Except it doesn’t come. It quickly becomes obvious that the _something_ Ryan inserted wasn’t merely a plug meant to occupy Jeremy as Ryan administered a hell of a spanking to the other party in the room, it was his own cock. Ryan’s not hitting Michael at all, he’s just fucking a handcuffed Jeremy hard enough to make him moan.

It’s torture. Michael understands how devious Ryan is now. For anyone normal, a spanking would be punishment. But Ryan understands just how not normal he is, and instead he’s being forced to stay tied just roughly enough to get hard, not a spank within five miles, hearing his boyfriend and one of his best friends screwing without an iota of visual stimulation. Michael might have a heart attack for how much he’s straining against the hogtie, hoping it’ll hurt enough to let him come untouched. Because yeah, he’s suddenly certain Ryan has no intention of letting him come this scene.

“Ryan, come on man. Tell Jeremy to... Let Jeremy... Come on Jeremy, hit me pinch me touch me.”

Jeremy is the one to respond to Michael’s plea. “Look, this is your punishment, not mine. I just got dragged into it. Maybe you should think about how to not piss him off instead of just whining at me.”

“If this is my punishment why are you here?”

Michael’s expecting Jeremy to explain that Michael having to listen to two people get off is worse than listening to Ryan get himself off. That’s not where he goes with his next comment, though.

“Because I like this. Sir is doing this for both of us.” Michael can hear it in Jeremy’s voice that he’s totally getting off on this. Not that that’s a surprise. Hard to not be near orgasm when Ryan Haywood is plowing into you. He’s sure as hell a man with enough sex drive for three boyfriends. 

“You like me dying of an exploded cock and navy blue blue balls?” Michael bitches. His attitude is all he has left, considering there will be no joy for the end of this experience.

“Sometimes you’re a dick who never follows the rules, and it’s good to see you suffer,” Jeremy says. 

There’s no vehemence in Jeremy’s tone whatsoever. It’s a neutral statement, just like Geoff telling Gavin he’s about to fart in his face, or Lindsay telling Trevor about the latest Urban Dictionary perverted bullshit, sending him a link to porn on the company Slack. Michael has surrounded himself with bizarre people, a fact which his family has occasionally made pointed comments about. He can’t bring himself to side with the sane though, when being part of the lunacy gets him international tours, voice acting, and a boyfriend who complements his every angle. If he pays for taking everything to the extreme with the occasional punishment, Michael thinks it’s worth it.


End file.
